No te enamores nunca
by VeritaG
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Zelda había seguido como un mantra las palabras de su madre. La duda ahora era ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a durar?


_**Primera vez en este fandom... Admito que estoy MUY nerviosa.**_

 _ **Hace unos años, en un momento... sentimentalmente patético de mi vida, estaba hablando con una amiga y me soltó una frase lapidaria que realmente no llegué nunca a olvidar del todo "el problema de las mujeres inteligentes es que os enamoráis como tontas".**_

 _ **Hace poco, por las cosas de la vida fui yo la que se la dije a otra amiga y le añadí mi final personal "pero cada una a su manera".**_

 _ **Seguí un par de días pensando en esto y al final me han salido tres cosas. Son tres one-shoots de mujeres inteligentes (en diferentes "universos") que se han enamorado con más o menos neuronas.**_

 _ **Y aquí traigo la versión The legend of Zelda, protagonizada por, en fin, Zelda (la de Twilight princess, de hecho).**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo haciéndola.**_

 **Disclaimer:** TLOZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me lucro de ningún modo por esto, lo hago exclusivamente por diversión y para entretener.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

Cuando la princesa Zelda tenía cuatro años, la reina descubrió que el rey le era infiel.

No era la gran cosa, en realidad. Todos los reyes en algún momento tenían amantes a las que muchas veces querían más que a sus esposas, sobre todo aquellos casados por motivos políticos, que solían ser la mayoría. El problema en este caso es que, al menos para la desgraciada reina, hasta ese momento ese había sido un matrimonio por amor.

A solas en su habitación, la monarca lloraba mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija, desconocedora de aquello que hacía sufrir a su amada madre.

−Zelda tú... Se una mujer inteligente.

No te enamores nunca.

Su madre murió poco después, de pena, decían las criadas, y la princesa se quedó a solas con su padre durante años, conservando las palabras de su madre como una curiosidad hasta el día que por culpa de una sirvienta demasiado habladora descubrió lo que pasó ese día en que había encontrado a su madre, activa y vital, hecha un río de lágrimas de las que no pudo deshacerse del todo nunca.

De niña, había adorado a su madre y había llorado con ella aún sin saber la razón, abrazándola todo lo que podían abarcar sus pequeños brazos, acariciándola con manos temblorosas como hacía con ella cuando estaba enferma. No podía odiar a su padre, eso nunca, pero sí que podía hacer otra cosa.

Juró guardar sus palabras, todas las que recordaba de ella, como si de un credo se tratara. Se prometió a sí misma seguir sus pasos rectos y piadosos a lo largo del sendero que se abría cada día un poco frente a ella. Prometió ante su tumba, adornada siempre de flores de gente de la Ciudadela, no flaquear donde ella había caído.

Desde entonces, esa fue su letanía constante.

 _No te enamores nunca._

Sabía que tarde o temprano su padre colgaría sobre ella el cartel de "casadera", pero no pensaba dejar que él escogiera, ni que intentaran engatusarla con promesas de un amor que, por la historia de su madre y otras damas de la corte, sabía que, al menos entre la clase alta, no existía.

No se equivocaba, poco después de su dieciseisavo aniversario, su padre empezó a insistir que pensara en el futuro del linaje... Con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Zelda no estaba especialmente ilusionada, y de hecho la mayoría de los nobles que acudían a cortejarla se iban no sólo con las manos vacías si no con una mirada fría y el latigazo del aire que generaba la melena castaña de la heredera al girarse cuando consideraba que se había aburrido del individuo en cuestión.

 _No te enamores nunca._

La muerte repentina del rey fue un mazazo para todos en el reino, aunque para cada uno por diferentes causas.

Los nobles que deseaban que Su Alteza impusiera él mismo un marido a su orgullosa hija acudieron a sus funerales más preocupados por su situación social que por otra cosa. La princesa estaba preocupada por la situación delicada en la que esto le situaba. Se reprochaba a sí misma pensar eso con el cadáver de su padre aún sin enterrar, pero le preocupaba los derroteros por los que tendría que guiar a la Corona desde ese momento.

No era solamente que considerase estúpido enamorarse, era que en realidad con el paso del tiempo había llegado la conclusión de que además no deseaba darle a nadie la corona de su familia.

Nadie sería nunca un consorte como su madre. Nadie merecería ser nunca un consorte como su madre.

La invasión del Crepúsculo fue, en ese sentido, casi como un alivio para ella. Todo lo que sucedió durante y en los meses siguientes a la época oscura era demasiado importante y demasiado prioritario para que nadie tuviera las sagradas narices de decirle a Zelda que necesitaba un rey o, al menos, un continuador de la línea sucesoria, alguien que la sustituyera si algún día ella dejaba de estar presente.

O, al menos, nadie desde el primero que lo hizo. Su Alteza Real enfadada era temible.

Como muestra de buena fe y conciliación con los nobles y el Consejo, envió un mensaje pidiendo ayuda para la reconstrucción de la Ciudadela y el palacio al joven Link, que había vuelto a Ordon tan pronto como se recuperó del combate contra Ganondorf.

El chico había llegado acompañado de un par de goron que avanzaban en un día lo que dos hombres en una semana, así que Zelda pudo dejar de oír que "boicoteaba" las cosas para evitar un compromiso matrimonial.

De eso había pasado ya casi un año.

 _Ojalá lo hubiera hecho_ era el pensamiento más recurrente de Zelda cuando pensaba en el falso boicot que se suponía que hacía a la recuperación normal de Hyrule.

Ahora con todo siguiendo el curso lento y sosegado que era el habitual en el reino antes de la invasión, los miembros del Consejo habían vuelto a la carga con sus fuerzas renovadas.

−¿Necesitaréis algo más de mí, Zelda?

 _Necesidades, necesidades_ , reflexionaba. Todo eran necesidades, todo eran prioridades y todo eran urgencias, aunque nada lo era realmente.

En algo le daba la razón a los nobles y miembros del Consejo del Reino. Lo que necesitaba la Corona como institución, más que un rey o reina en el trono era (y así había sido a lo largo de generaciones)…

−Un heredero.

Un fuerte ruido a su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta alarmada y con el cuerpo en tensión, mientras maldecía la falda larga de su vestido blanco, el que siempre se ponía para las sesiones del Consejo.

Se relajó de golpe al ver al responsable.

Link de Ordon, héroe del reino, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en una posición que le indicaban a la aún princesa que un tropiezo entre ellas había sido la causa de la caída.

Tras reconstruir el reino, Link se había quedado en la ciudadela como "mensajero" de la regente. Era él el que iba de un sitio a otro de Hyrule viendo cómo iba todo y escuchando en primer lugar las necesidades de la gente, para luego trasladarlas al palacio. Mientras estaba en él, además ayudaba con el entrenamiento de los soldados y se acababa de pulir él mismo, por lo que nunca estaba ocioso.

Para Link, era un trabajo perfecto que le permitía seguir en contacto con su gente y todos los que había conocido viajando, y para Zelda era un trabajo perfecto para que uno de sus mayores apoyos psicológicos durante la reconstrucción del reino siguiera haciendo su trabajo de ayuda moral.

Además tanto el pueblo como los soldados le adoraban, mientras que a ella… En fin, era mejor no pensarlo.

El susodicho elegido en esos momentos, cayendo la tarde en el estudio de la princesa, la miraba completamente rojo y con la boca abierta. Parecía casi un niño con ese gesto de asombro en su rostro, y Zelda sonrió pensando en lo que dirían los soldados de su adorado héroe si le vieran de esa manera.

−Mi señora, yo… ¿Un… Heredero?

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado súbitamente y, completamente sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y corrió a refugiarse mirando a uno de los amplios ventanales desde donde podía ver el sol poniéndose con calma más allá de los últimos edificios de la ciudadela.

−Disculpa, empecé a pensar en voz alta… No quise incomodarte.

−No… Está bien. Sólo me asusté un poco.

Zelda rió.

−He asustado al dueño de la trifuerza del Valor… Merezco un reconocimiento por ello ¿no crees?

El casi-soldado soltó una carcajada mientras agitaba su cabeza, revolviéndose el ya de por sí salvaje cabello rubio oscuro, que acabó ocultando parcialmente su rostro.

 _Es guapo el elegido de Farore…_

Cortó su línea de pensamientos antes de que fuera por senderos peligrosos. Era lo bastante inteligente como para saber por dónde no debía caminar.

−Quizá deberíais decírselo al Consejo… Tal vez así os otorguen el descanso que tanto necesitáis.

−No puedo descansar aún, todo esto es tan frágil… ¿No lo notas también?

Link la miró, dubitativo, y Zelda entendió esa mirada azul. Para él, la que era frágil en esos momentos era ella. Con sus preocupaciones, con sus miedos y con las trampas de la política era frágil.

Y que alguien lo viera y se encargara de que nadie más lo hiciera tal como hacía él llenaba su corazón de una gratitud difícil de definir.

 _No te enamores nunca._

−Zelda, si de verdad vais a tener un heredero deberíais empezar a plantearos descansar desde ya, aunque eso enlentezca algo al Consejo. Os lo digo por experiencia, los bebés agotan.

−¿Experiencia?

Algo en ella dio un vuelco desagradable.

 _No te enamores nunca._

−En Ordon pasaba mucho tiempo con los niños, y a veces me tocaba a mí cuidarlos cuando acababa mi jornada con las cabras. –Rió de nuevo. −Te aseguro que la gente no suele adivinar quién agota más.

Sonrió levemente, agradecida de que le contara con tanta familiaridad retazos de su vida antes de la ciudadela. No solían hacerlo, ya que la vida presente de ambos y sus pensamientos mutuos sobre eso copaban casi todas las conversaciones, así que Zelda agradecía las veces en las que le comentaba tiempos más sencillos, aunque ella pocas veces podía complementar la discusión.

−Tal vez lo use como argumento.

Link se acercó a la ventana aunque quedó un par de pasos tras ella y empezó a otear el horizonte. Ni él parecía tener ganas de irse, a pesar de haber empezado a despedirse hacía un rato, ni ella quería que lo recordara. Los dos de pie frente a la ventana, reflejados en el cristal limpiado con esmero y contemplando una vista pacífica.

Ella, regia aún en su vestido completamente blanco, sin hombreras y con la corona sobre su frente, apartando su larga melena castaña del rostro delgado y los ojos azules. Ninguna otra joya la adornaba en ese momento, se las había quitado nada más salir de la reunión, y no podía haber estado más acertada encarando ese momento.

Él algo más alto y fuerte con una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, la espada al cinto y unos guantes sin dedos sujetados al mismo. No había adorno en su frente ni parecía que hubiera prestado en algún momento algo de interés en domar su cabello rubio que seguía todavía cayendo anárquico sobre unos, en ocasiones fieros, ojos azules.

Y, aun así, a Zelda le pareció que encajaban.

 _No te enamores nunca._

Intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se giró al héroe intentando seguir la conversación.

−¿Jugabas con los niños?

−Me gustan los niños y me lo paso bien con ellos, así que no me importaba que me lo mandaran. –Se encogió de hombros. −Al final la gente lo dio por hecho y siempre había uno o dos revoloteando por mi casa antes de que llegara del trabajo.

Nunca me importaron esas confianzas de la gente, al fin y al cabo yo solamente tenía a Ilia, y a veces era aburrido para los dos.

−Nunca jugaron conmigo.

Se sonrojó al acto de decirlo, y sólo su fuerza de voluntad evitó que se diera la vuelta.

−Eso no puedo solucionarlo, mi señora. Pero le prometo que jugaré con el heredero.

La imagen de un niño de cabello rubio oscuro correteando por el palacio mientras Link le perseguía riendo pasó como un destello por su mente.

 _No te enamores nunca._

Aún más turbada que antes, se giró para que Link no pudiera ver su rostro. A través del reflejo del cristal se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba reparando en él. Por suerte, lo conocía lo bastante bien, a él y a su inocencia, para saber que lo que pensaba era que la había ofendido.

Se giró de nuevo, esta vez forzando una sonrisa y una mirada cálida, para al menos tranquilizar un poco a su acompañante.

−Creo que ahora eres tú el que necesita descansar.

Le vio relajar los hombros, aliviado.

−Yo sí que os tomo la palabra. Mañana temprano tengo cosas que hacer con Epona, así que necesito dormir.

Intercambiaron un par de frases amables más y el joven, medio riendo medio serio, se fue del estudio de la princesa.

Zelda siguió mirando a la puerta cerrada un rato después de que él se hubiera ido.

 _No te enamores nunca._

Había seguido las palabras de su madre como un credo durante toda su vida, y había sido lo bastante firme como para mantenerlo palabra por palabra. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Porque, ahora se daba cuenta, había sido tan inteligente como para no darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido hacía ya tiempo.

 _Me he enamorado como una tonta._

* * *

 ** _Y fin._**

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Espero**_ _ **que os haya gustado ^^**_


End file.
